


Remembering What's Important

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: What's important to remember... or forget





	Remembering What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 Sentinel Bingo challenge for prompt "amnesia"

"What was the last thing I told you?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, I _know_ that bullet didn't graze your head, so that can't be the reason." Jim looked hard at Blair, who was sitting on the ER examination table, with his shirt sleeve cut off and his arm in a sling. "I guess this must be a case of selective amnesia."  
  
"Selective amnesia?"  
  
"Yeah.  You're the one with the psych minor; I'm sure you've heard the term."  Blair looked away.  "So, I guess I'll have to remind you.  The last thing I said to you was 'stay in the truck'.  I didn't think I had to say it more than once, like you're a kid or a dog in training.  I didn't think I had to say it more than once because lately you've actually been listening to my directions when things have gotten dicey. I didn't think I had to worry about where you were and whether you were in danger when I was going into a dangerous situation myself."  
  
"That's exactly why I followed you!" Blair protested.  "You were going into a dangerous situation with no backup.  _I'm_ your backup.  You've said so yourself.  You've told Simon that you don't want a partner, that I'm all you need.  What am I supposed to do when you go haring off like you're invincible?  Bullets don't bounce off you either, man."  
  
Blair's diatribe showed Jim how distraught he considered the status quo.  He sighed. "Do you really want to be my backup, Chief?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Then we can't continue as we are.  I'm open to suggestions, but one thing I think needs to change is that you have to be able to take care of yourself in any situation.  It's like when you're in an airplane and the masks come down.  You put yours on first, then help someone else.  You have to keep yourself out of danger to be able to help me."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense.  What do you suggest?"  
  
"I know you're busy, but as soon as you can fit it into your schedule, I want you to take some self-defense classes.  There are some good ones that not only teach you how to deal with an attacker, but also how to get out of a hostage situation. You can take courses at the Academy or I can put you in touch with someone."  
  
"I'd rather not go to the Academy--I want to keep this private."  Jim nodded his understanding.  "I get the feeling there's something else."  
  
Jim took a breath.  "Yeah, I want you to learn to shoot and get licensed to carry." Blair opened his mouth to speak, and Jim hurriedly held up his hand.  "I know you objected during the Juno case, but I really think you should have that capability, entirely as a last resort."  
  
Blair took his own deep breath. "I wasn't going to object, Jim.  I was going to tell you that I already know how to handle and shoot a gun accurately."  
  
Jim stared at him, his mouth open.    
  
Blair hurried on.  "During the Juno case, I wasn't objecting to guns per se, I was more concerned about Simon revoking my credentials.  When we were on the roof after Kincaid, he said I was on board, and I quote, 'strictly as an observer'.  I was already in his bad graces after the interview that morning, and he looked scary as hell up there on the roof.  
  
"Then, later on, after he _did_ pull my pass, I walked on eggshells for weeks. After a while, it just didn't seem that important, because we were doing so well."  
  
Jim shook his head.  "I guess I forget how intimidating Simon can look to an outsider.  You know, he told me how impressed he was with you during those early weeks.  How you thought on your feet and how much moxie you had.  Especially after he talked to Daryl and Joel and Rhonda and learned how you stood up to Kincaid with your quick thinking."  
  
Blair's eyes widened at Jim's words.  "I… never knew that. Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow.  That's why he's never insisted I ride with someone else.  It isn't just because of the senses.  It's because he knows that I trust you, and he does, too."  Jim cleared his throat.  "So, when did you learn to shoot?"  
  
"Before my first expedition.  You know how Americans are--they think a gun will solve anything.  So, I had to get licensed and agree to carry.  I got re-certified for every expedition.  I didn't really mind.  Although I knew I'd never use it on another human, I figured it might come in handy if a boa constrictor wanted to have me for lunch," he finished with a grin.  
  
Jim smiled.  Then he thought of something.  "Wait a minute.  You don't own a gun.  Do you?"  
  
"Nah, Rainier has a small arsenal.  I would just check out one of theirs for the duration and return it when I was done."  
  
"Well, you're going to own one now.  I'll even buy it myself; anything so I don't have to go through what we did tonight," he said, lightly touching Blair's shoulder.  "Lucky it was just a graze.  You'll heal in a week and we can start practicing.  In the meantime, let's get out of here.  We can go shopping for a gun tomorrow."  
  
"I'm ready to blow this joint.  What's for lunch?" He asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
"We're hitting a drive-thru and heading for the station.  Simon is chomping at the bit to hear about our latest adventure."  
  
Blair groaned. "Not Wonderburger, man!  That's a heart attack on a bun!"  
  
"Driver's choice, Chief. After watching you bleeding on that warehouse floor, I need a little comfort food." He touched Blair's cheek tenderly.  "Please, try not to scare me like that again."  
  
Blair covered Jim's hand with his own, looking into Jim's eyes.  "Why don't we skip lunch, get the paperwork done and head home? We could both use a little comfort, and I can't think of a better place to get it."  
  
Jim smiled and nodded, helping Blair off the table just as the nurse arrived with a wheelchair.  Blair signed the obligatory papers and Jim pushed him out and into the next phase of their lives together, grateful that they'd both survived to do so.  
  
~~the end~~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, slashers, I categorized it as M/M, but not even a hint of action, yet. Just the potential. :)


End file.
